Complement
by Maria Violet
Summary: Ridículo. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir lo que sentía, era simplemente ridículo que sintiera celos por cualquier nueva amistad que hiciera su mejor amigo, no es como si la fuera a remplazar ¿O si? Akane simplemente no sabe que pensar, mientras Shindou esta muy preocupado por su extraña actitud [One-Shot/ShindAka]


**Inazuma Eleven GO y sus personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Laver-5.**

 **Aviso: Semi AU :D y Posible Oc no me lo tengan en cuenta plz TwT**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Resoplo frustrada, estaba molesta, muy molesta consigo misma.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

Yamana Akane siempre había sido la mejor amiga de Shindou Takuto, desde pequeños cuando se conocieron en el jardín de infantes, ella amaba escucharlo tocar maravillosamente el piano y él siempre estaba encantado de tocar para ella, en cambio ella nunca se oponía cuando él le pedía que le leyera una historia o algún libro. Simplemente les encantaba jugar juntos y se llevaron siempre de maravilla.

Cuando pasaron a primaria siempre les tocaba en la misma aula, y siempre intentaban quedar en asientos juntos, aunque de vez en cuando no era posible y ella hacia pataletas por ello, Shindou siempre intentaba calmarla en esos momentos, porque así era, en su amistad ella la alegre, torpe e hiperactiva, mientras que el siempre sereno y tranquilo intentaba que su mejor amiga no se metiera en problemas, se complementaban siempre en todo.

Cuando peleaban por alguna idiotez, mayormente a causa de ella, siempre terminaban pidiéndose perdón mutuamente avergonzados y arrepentidos, pues no podían pasar más de un par de días molestos sin que les golpeara la falta de dialogo o contacto con su mejor amigo y complemento.

Todo era simplemente perfecto entre ellos…. Claro, antes de secundaria.

Al igual que en primaria, estuvieron en la misma secundaria, a esas alturas sus padres no tenían corazón para separarlos, pero lo que fue un milagro era que les tocara siempre en las mismas clases, ninguno se quejaba por supuesto, incluso ya no importaba que sus asientos estuvieran lejos, igual estaban en la misma habitación y podrían hacer las tareas juntos como siempre. Claro, salvo que Akane no espero que Shindou se hiciera tan amigo del chico que se sentaba a su lado.

Shindou desde la mitad de su vida escolar en la primaria se había interesado por el futbol y se había vuelto bastante bueno jugando, por eso había escogido ir al Raimon, una de las mejores secundarias en ese ámbito para poder mejorar aún más, un año más tarde de que el comenzara a inscribirse a los clubs como jugador ella lo había hecho como manager, al principio había sido una broma para molestarlo pero al poco tiempo lo tomo en serio. Y en su primer año de secundaria no iba a ser distinto.

O eso pensaba, pues fue ignorada olímpicamente por su amigo luego de comenzar a frecuentar al peli rosa junto a él, también se había unido al numeroso club de futbol, y pasando ya las primeras semanas de clases se habían vuelto inseparables, como los mejores amigos de la vida… ¡Pero ella era su mejor amiga!

Recordó con las mejillas infladas como tenía que comer sola en el almuerzo porque aún no conocía a casi nadie de su aula aparte de su traidor amigo de la infancia, porque aunque pareciera que de ellos dos la social era Akane por lo alegre que denotaba ser, era en realidad un manojo de nervios y timidez cuando de conocer gente se habla, ¡Y lo peor es que Shindou lo sabía y aun así la dejaba sola! Abrazo con fuerza su enorme almohada en forma de gato y resoplo frustrada sobre esta, luchado por no gritar solo se dejó caer en su cama y comenzó a dar vueltas de la frustración.

No le recriminaba hacer nuevos amigos, él tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que le viniera en gana y conocer a quien fuera, pero de alguna forma le dolió que "la cambiara" entre comillas puesto que Shindou no tenía corazón para hacer eso, odiaba conocerlo tan bien y saber que no lo hacía a propósito, lo miraba muy emocionado por conocer a Kirino, pues en primaria ellos si bien no se llevaban mal con el resto de sus compañeros, solo podrían llamarse verdaderos amigos entre ellos.

En la soledad de su habitación, vestida con una polera negra algo holgada y un pantalón corto azul, suspiro exhausta ya dejando de revolcarse en su cama y desordenarla más de ser posible, miro entristecida al techo de su cuarto… No lo culpaba a él, se culpaba a ella de tener esos celos absurdos e ilógicos, no era dolor lo que sentía pues no es como si se separara, era cierta incomodidad de tener que compartir a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, ¡No se creía tan egoísta! Resoplo con frustración pensando en una solución para todo aquello, pues Shindou se veía preocupado por ella desde hace un par de días por no verla actuar como siempre con él, y no estaba dispuesta a confesarle que le incomodaba una idiotez tan grande como aquella, así que debía acostumbrarse pronto y dejar de actuar como si fuera una chica a la que le hubiera dejado su novio.

Se rio de sí misma por ese último pensamiento, y antes de darse cuenta estaba enfrascada en su mente en una lucha por encontrar un modo de adaptarse rápidamente a todo su nuevo entorno en secundaria, tanto que no se dio cuenta del sonido de su puerta abriéndose y cuando se quiso dar cuenta cierto castaño ya había invadido su cuarto.

— **Hola, ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la práctica? —** El chico entro con naturalidad, vestidos con sus acostumbrados pantalones y camisas de bestir y tomando un cojín que se había caído se su cama se lo aventó sin mucha fuerza **— Me preocupe ¿Sabes? —** Dijo ya en tono más severo.

— **Aja si claro… —** Murmuro con el cojín en su cara y suspirando sonoramente **— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? —** El solo se encogió de hombros.

— **Miyako-san me dejo pasar —** Respondió sonriendo y sentándose a los pies de la cama mientras la joven seguía con la cara oculta, preguntándose internamente por la extraña actitud de esta en las últimas semanas, más bien, desde que empezaron sus clases. Akane rodo los ojos por la respuesta.

— **Eso ya lo sé tonto, me refiero que a que viniste —** Le lanzo de vuelta el cojín pero sin preocuparse de medir fuerza, después de todo no es que tuviera mucha, aun así de nada hubiera servido por que el chico lo agarro en el aire, el muy maldito tenía los mejores reflejos que había visto en su vida.

— **Ya te lo dije —** Esta vez miro al suelo y hundió un poco la cabeza entre los hombros, mala señal para ella pues conocía muy bien ese truco **— Me tienes preocupado, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro estos días? —** Hablaba en tono bajo, como a un niño al que habían regañado, la castaña tomo la almohada bajo su cabeza y cubrió su cabeza, esta vez no conseguiría que escupiera la verdad, menos si le avergonzaba tanto.

— **No me sucede nada, no sé de qué hablas —** Se defendió en tono infantil.

— **Si no me lo puedes decir a la cara es porque ni tú te lo crees —** Rápidamente intento arrebatarle su almohada, pero la pequeña chica no se lo puso fácil abrazando esta con fuerza **— Actúas extraño cuando me hablas y ya casi ni intentas hacerlo, estas faltando a las practicas o solo te vas como hoy, no puedes hacer eso si acabamos de entrar al club ¿Por qué trataras de evitarme? —** Con cada reclamo intentaba quitarle el esponjoso objeto y sin darse cuenta ya estaba "luchando" encima de la cama con ella justo como lo hacían de pequeños.

— **¡Déjame pervertido! —** Alzo la voz entre mal disimuladas risas cuando el logro sujetarle las manos y apresarla contra el colchón, con un empujón hizo que dieran vuelta, claro que el no oponía mucha resistencia, no quería pasarse de fuerza y lastimarla de ninguna manera, el termino recostado boca arriba a punto de caer de la cama y ella sentada justo junto a él tratando de parar las risas que le había provocado, el bien sabía que era sensible a las cosquillas y se reía de nada, por eso de niños él siempre ganaba aquel tipo de guerras, pues ella perdía el aliento muy fácilmente.

— **¿Me lo dirás? —** Pregunto cuál niño inocente que no rompe ni un plato, ¡lo peor es que la imagen le quedaba!

— **Eres imposible… y metiche —** Soplo elevando algunos mechones de su cabello desordenado por lo reciente, la imagen le hubiera dado sira al pianista de no ser porque casi de inmediato vio a su amiga abrazar sus piernas y sentarse haciendo una bolita, tal como ella lo conocía, él la conocía a ella, sus secretos y actitudes, así fueran involuntarias y ni ella misma las notase, no importaba porque allí estaba el para hacer ese trabajo, y sabía bien como se veía cuando estaba nerviosa o triste.

— **¿Por favor? —** Susurro sentándose a su lado, y pasando suavemente uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, buscando confortarla, la chica hundió la cara avergonzada, él siempre conseguía sacarle lo que le afligía o preocupaba, y casi a la fuerza la hacía sentir mejor.

— **Que eres un tonto —** Murmuro **— Eso es lo que me pasa —** El chico apenas si había entendido las palabras, pero no comprendía el contexto de estas, callo un minuto buscando analizar y entender por qué Akane estaría enojada con él, pero no hallo explicación.

— **¿Eh? —** Sinceramente confundió ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, haciéndole ver su confusión pues la joven curiosa, había posado sus obres en él para ver la reacción de este ante sus palabras **— ¿Estas enojada conmigo?**

— **¡Pues si! ¡Tu…! —** Callo buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse pero no decir algo de lo cual luego se sentiría muy mal **— ¡Traidor! —** Tomando el olvidado cojín que antes se aventaron, nuevamente lo lanzo a su dirección, esta vez acertando.

— **En serio no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas —** Quería reír por la reacción de ella, sin embargo como realmente la había visto afligida se abstuvo de irritarla más, o por lo contrario, conociéndola avergonzándola haciendo mas difícil su misión de descubrir que le ocultaba.

— **¡Pues de que me abandonaste! —** Estallo por fin con las mejillas sonrosadas, ¡Ya al demonio si se burlaba! El siempre conseguía sacarle todo ¿Por qué pensar que esta vez podría guardarse el secreto?

— **Lamento decirte que aún no me he ido a ningún lado —** Con una ceja arqueada dejo a un lado al cojín con el que había sido atacado recién, divertido por la rabieta de su amiga.

— **No es eso tonto… ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!**

— **Perdón por desilusionarte pero, no, no lo sé —** Resoplo ya algo frustrado, ¿Por qué no solo decirlo claramente?

— **Pues vete con tus nuevos amigos… Quizás si los entiendas a ellos —** Ella misma reconocía que estaba siendo infantil en cada cosa que decía, incluso la pose que había tomado con las mejilla infladas era un mal habito de su infancia en el que debía trabajar, pero no podía evitarlo ni se esforzaría en hacerlo en ese momento.

— **¿Nuevos qué? —** La confusión en su mirada pareció esfumarse lentamente mientras unía todo lo que había dicho previamente la chica, hasta que fue capaz por fin de conectar todo y dar con una respuesta **— ¿Estas celosa? —** Pregunto con una ligera risa y algo de incredulidad, sabía que Akane no era buena haciendo amigos en un principio, aunque fuera la chica más alegre que hubiera conocido en su vida, pero no imagino que podría verse en aquella situación.

La pobre chica ya bastante roja, de vergüenza y un poco de molestia también, negó fuertemente con la cabeza **— ¡No estoy celosa!... Es normal… Es muy molesto que alguien más intente quitarme al único amigo que tengo —** Gradualmente fue bajando el tono de voz, hasta que lo último fuera nada más que un susurro y ella ocultara la mirada apretando los labios, esperaba que en cualquier momento él se burlara abiertamente.

En cambio el pobre no podría estar más sorprendido, esperaba más bien que estuviera molesta por no poder se ella la que encajara, no porque alguien más pasara tiempo con él o porque no le prestara la misma atención que antes, de repente sintió la cara calentársele y el corazón latir más fuerte de lo que debería, llegando a sentir el ritmo de este martillando en su pecho, ¿Debería sentirse tan feliz como lo estaba siendo en ese momento? Vio a la chica quedarse totalmente quieta, esperando quizás una respuesta o reacción, aunque ni el mismo sabía bien que contestar, dejándose guiar solo por lo que sentía en el momento, y aprovechando la cercanía de ambos ahora entados en la orilla de la cama, la rodeo con los brazos apegándola.

Ella brinco un poco al momento, espero de todo menos que la abrazara pero nunca rechazo el toque, ambos se habían abrazado muchas veces y estaban acostumbrados, pero para él era la primera vez que temía que ella escuchara el latir de su corazón, o se preocupaba por estar apretándola muy fuerte y lastimarla, era la primera vez que noto que ahora ella era tan delgada y pequeña. Sin embargo sabía muy bien que no era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso, ni tampoco la primera vez en quedarse sin palabras frente a ella, luchando por no tartamudear.

— **Así que por eso actuabas tan raro —** Rio un poco disimulando los nervios y lo mudo que se había quedado, respiro profundo buscando calmarse y bajar el calor de su rostro, pues afortunadamente Akane no lo había visto aun.

— **Me cambiaste por un chico con cabello rosa… ¿Qué demonios esperabas? —** Aun sonaba molesta, aunque esta vez era intencionalmente buscado reprocharle todo lo posible mientras aún era rodeada por él y dejo descansar la cabeza en su hombro, una risa escapo del pianista por la frase de ella, el rosa no era un color que le agradara especialmente Akane.

— **No te cambie por nadie —** Aclaro dejándola libre por fin disimulando sus nervios, al parecer era bueno actuando por qué no lo descubrió **—Perdóname si te hice sentir así —** Ella odiaba esas sonrisas totalmente sinceras que le daba cuando se disculpaba por cualquier cosa, porque nunca podía decirle que no **— Aunque a mi opinión exageras…**

— **¡Claro que no! Sabes que no soy buena con las personas y aun así me dejas sola y…**

— **Está bien, está bien, lo siento —** Le freno antes que comenzara de nuevo a enumerarle sus puntos, siempre le daba gracia molestarla un poco pero ya había sido suficiente por el día.

— **Eres como mi hermano, siempre lo has sido… No te atrevas a cambiarme a estas alturas —** La castaña bajo el tono en esa frase, casi balbuceándola y separándose del chico empujándolo suavemente del hombro, sus mejillas ardían por decir aquello, muy pocas veces le mostraba con palabras lo que sentía por otros, era endemoniadamente difícil, aun así hizo aquel esfuerzo al sentir que perdía una parte importante de su amistad.

— _Hermano_ **—** Se obligó a recordar bien aquellas palabras que disminuyeron con efectividad casi instantánea los latidos frenéticos que había estado teniendo, remplazándolos con una pizca de ¿Incomodidad? ¿Desilusión? No entendía bien que era, aun así sonrió para su amiga, porque ellos siempre lo serian y siempre estarían juntos **— Ni siquiera pienses que lo are.**

No sabía que más decirle, pues ella recibió las palabras sin querer emitir respuestas, aunque no era consciente del alivio que ahora experimentaba Akane, pero sí de la inquietante sensación de querer huir lo mas rápido y lejos posible de ella por el momento.

— **Ya me tengo que ir, algunos tenemos tarea —** Dijo con falso tono de reproche, levantándose y caminando fuera del lugar.

— **¿No te quedas a cenar? —** Pregunto extrañada e ignorando los intentos para molestarla.

— **Lo siento, me quieren en casa, creo que habrá visitas —** Comentó rápidamente **— Nos vemos mañana.**

Y tan inesperadamente como apareció se fue, Akane suspiro, extrañamente agotada solo por la conversación, e incluso preocupada por la actitud rara de su amigo al irse, pero aun así estaba muy feliz de comprobar que su mejor amigo no la había cambiado.

Con mejor ánimo y una imborrable sonrisa bajo a cenar con su madre, pensando en que después de todo si había exagerado, después de todo no podría vivir sin ella.

Y no tenía ni idea de cuan verdad era aquello, pues lejos por la calle caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, un pesado suspiro se le escapó al castaño pensando en exactamente lo mismo, con el único consuelo de que su amiga no afirmara que más adelante quizás existiera la posibilidad de ser más que un hermano para ella.

Quien sabe…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Terminado! nwn**

 **Este es un One-shot raro XD casi nunca me gustan las cosas que escribo para "desahogarme" pero este es una pequeña excepción, es que simplemente soy débil a la idea de que en vez de ser Akane la enamorada lo sea Shindou XD seria hermoso verdad? QWQ**

 **Pero buee, la idea nació porque me paso más o menos lo mismo (una amiga) hace unos meses, y pues la empecé por desahogo y no la término si o hasta ahora que no tengo inter y me estoy volviendo loca :,v**

 **¿Le ven que podría continuar? ¿Ideas? ¿Críticas constructivas? Las recibo todas con gusto uwu**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


End file.
